O RE PIYA
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: ITS MY 3RD ATTEMPT N ITS ON ABHIRIKA...IM TOTALLY INSPIRED BY KK FOR IT...SO THIS IS DEDICATED TO HER...HOPE U WILL LIKE LIKE...OTHERS ALSO ENJOY...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:helloooooooo!im here once again…...now this is my 3rd try n its on Abhirika…..

Abt story:at first I wanna clarify tht its not a romantic story….it contains the past sequences….i hope u will like it….n also I wanna say tht for this story im greatly influenced by MY DEAR KK…IM DEDICATING THIS TO HER N ALSO TO ALL ABHIRIKA LOVERS….BUT PLS DON'T THINK THAT I HAVE COPIED HER IDEA….ITS JUST MY LITTLE TRY…now peep into the story….

Here we go…

This was the last day of their collage…somebody have tears in their eyes…where as some others were hugging each other….some were busy in clicking pics….some were reminding their past memories…but the two were sitting beside fountain…showing their backs to each other….looking angry..

1st one(1):I trully didn't expect ki tu aj ke din bhi muzse aise behave krega…

2nd o(2):oh!really ..maine!aur tu bhi to kuch kam nhi hai….

1:shut up I say…

2:oye shut up ki bachchi….chod ye sab aur chal yaha se…sab ja rahe hai….

1:muse nhi jana….tum jao…

2:abe chal na…badi nataunki hai tu….

1:thik hai chal…u r just impossible….

2:ek min…main tuse station chod du?

1:no pls…thank u…I can go myself..

2:as u wish…

He went humming a song…

1:Abhiiii…..

Abhi:jee kahiye…how can I help u?

1:ok chod de…waise bhi aj akhri din hai….

Abhi:ab aya na line pe…chal…

They sat in car…Abhi was driving…

1:Abhiiii…

Abhi:hmmm..

1:tu muse miss karega?

Abhi:no ways…tuse bhi koi miss krta hai…pagal!

1 hit him….

1:I hate u Abhi…I just hate u…

Abhi:thank u…par iske bad tu kregi kya?

1:medical k liye Bangalore me hi koi collage choose krungi….akhir doctor to banna hi hai…tera kya khayal hai?

Abhi:main to bindas hu….

1:aise kab tak chalega Abhi?

Abhi:are yar ye tension lene ka nhi dene ka hai boss…

A/N:IM SOOOO SORRY FOR SMALL CHAPTER..BUT I NEED YOUR VIEWS TO CARRY IT ON...SO PLSSSSS READ N MUST REVIEW...SORRY FOR ALL MISTAKES...I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP..YOURS SRIJA..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:THANKS TO ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS….HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER….I HOPE ABHIJITA ,MY DEARY APKI SARI CONFUSION DUR HO JAYEGI IS CHAPTER MEIN…..**

**TO OTHER:**

**SHILPAM DADA:THNX FOR UR NICE WELCOME….THNX FOR UR REVIEW TOO…HOPE U WILL LIKE IT TOO..**

**SHILPA PATTLE:THNX FOR UR REVIEW…HOPE U WILL LIKE THIS CHAP TOO**..

**SCARLET ROSE64:THNX FOR UR REVIEW..AS U R MY 1****ST**** REVIEWER…A SPECIAL THNX…THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO U….**

**HERE WE GO…**

1:Abhi tu itna brilliant hai…aise tu apni talent kharab to na kar yar,,,ab na tuse exam ke pichle din koi notes nhi dene wala…

Abhi:pls meri ma ab chup ho ja…itna gyan deti hai tu…uff!

1:jab main nehi rahungi na tab samaz ayaga tuse….

Abhi:acha chal utar abhi…station a gayaa..

1:haan utarti hu..waise bhi muse koi shauk nhi hai teri iss ghatiya gari me baithne ki…they got down from car….

Abhi:oye wo bag na tu muse de..tuzse nhi hoga….

1:jee nhi main khud lungi..

But unfortunately the bag fell down…Abhi laughed…

1:abe has kyu raha hai?besharam…

Abhi:maine to pehle hi kaha tha…tu to badi jhasi ki rani ban rahi thi…

He took the bag…

1:Abhi,,train ane me 20 min deri hai…tu rukega?

Abhi:itna dur a hi gaya to tuse tata bye bye krke hi jayunga….samzi?

1:tera na kuch nhi ho sakta….

They were sitting in station….

**After 10 mins:**

Abhi:tune pani liya?

1:oh no!bhul gayi;;;;

Abhi:sun tu yaha baith main lata hu…

1:jaldi ana..

He came with 1 bottle of water…one packet of bisquit n 2 chips..

1:abe ye sab kya hai?

Abhi:andhi hai kya?

1:shut up!

Abhi:kafi lamba safar hai..bhook lagi to kha lena…le ye bag me rakh..

**After 5 mins:**

1:chal yar train a gaya,,,,,I will miss u…achi tarah study krna aur enjoy ur life..

Abhi:tu bhi doctor ban ja….phir main teri patient ban jayunga…

1 walked towards the train….Abhi called…

Abhi:Tarikaaaaaaaaa…

Tarika turned…

Tarika:haannn..

Abhi:I will miss u…

One tear drop fell from her eye…

Abhi:abe senti mat ho ja…bas formality kiya…train me ja..

Tarika:bye Abhi…

Abhi:byeeeeee…..

She went….Abhi started walking sighing….

**A/N:HERE THIS CHAP ENDS….SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER….REVIEWS MILEGI TO JALDI UPDATE BHI MILEGI…..ABHIJITA,CONFUSION CLEAR HUI?WAITING FOR UR PM….PLS READ N MUST REVIEW….20 REVIEW MILI TO 2 DIN ME UPDATE MILEGI….CHALO,BYE..TAKE CARE,,,GOD BLESS U ALL…YOUR'S SRIJA..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:GUYS THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF IT…I HOPE KI "IMTEHAAN" PADNE KE BAAD APLOG SAMAZ GAYE HONGE KI MAIN KIS SITUATION SE GUZAR RAHI HU…..MAIN BOHOT ZYADA DEPRESSED & HEART BROKEN HU….ISS WAQT KUCH HAPPY CHEEZ LIKHNA HI BOHOT MUSHKIL HAI….PHIR BHI MAIN YE TRY KAR RAHI HU…..PUBLIC DEMAND KI WAJA SE…I AM REALY VERY SORRY FOR BEING LATE & ALSO FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER….YE STORY MAINE BOHOT PEHLE HI LIKHI THI TO BAAS AB ISSKO YAHA HI KHATAM KAR RAHI HU…..SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER….I KNOW AP KUCH ACHA EXPECT KAR RAHE HO LEKIN SACH ME I CANT…..JITNI HO SAKE KOSIS KAR SAKTI HU…**

**HERE WE GO…**

**After 15 years….**

It was raining heavily…the girl who was sitting inside the taxi was continuously checking the time…

The girl(t.g):yaar kitni late ho gayi…ye flight bhi na…aur phir flight ki bhi kya kasoor…ye weather bhi na!hamesha mere sath hi aisa kyu hoti hai…ab pata nehi ye Rihana kitni der se wait kr rahi hogi…..aj na main pakka isse kahungi ki tu apni ph phek de…kabhi lagti hi nehi teri ph…..disgusting!(to herself)…..

Now she asked the taxi driver…..

t.g:acha bhai aur kitni der lagegi?

Taxi driver:are kya madam jab se aap taxi me ayi hai har 5 min me ap ye sawal puch rahi hai…..

t.g:uff!jo pucha uska jawab do na….

taxi driver:dekhiye ye Mumbai hai…yaha har raste me jam hoti hai….aur ab hum high way pe pouch gaye hai to jaldi pouch jayenge!

t.g:oh god!

But when they came in the middle of highway the taxi got stopped….

t.g:are kya hua?

Taxi driver:are lagta hai ki gari me pani gus gaya hai…mam ab ye gari age nhi jayega…ap pls utar jayiye…

T,g:are!kamal hai!utar jao ka matlab kya hai?iss barish me aur iss anjan jagah me main kahan utru?

Taxi driver:acha thik hai ap thori der yaha ruko…..main gari thik krke ata hu…

t.g:kahan ruku?dimag kharab hai kya?

Taxi driver:are wo per ke niche rukiye….warna sari raat iss taxi me kata dijiye…..

T,g:ne..nehi ap jao gari thik karwao…main rukti hu…

Taxi driver:jee mera paisa….gari thik krne me paisa to lagega….

t.g:acha ye lo….she gave him the money & got down…..she was standing under the tree…..the taxi went in full speed…..the girl was shocked…..

t.g:areeeeeeeeeeeee oyeeeeeeeeeeee…suno…she was running,,,,but the taxi got disappeared in moment…

in this she was full wet in rain…she was trembling & sneezing!

T,g:ye kitne bure log hai…hey bhagwan!ab main kya karu!ye Mumbai itni….but she stopped due to sneeze…

T,g:kya karu main?iss anjan raste me…..akeli itni barish me….oh god!plssss help me….oh no…..

She was very much panicked…she was looking here & there…..suddenly she saw a car…..

t.g(loudly):areeeeee ruko….pls help me…..plssssssssssssss…..

but in vain….

t.g:a..ab…ab main pakka mar gayi….yaar ye Rihana ph tak nhi utha rahi hai…

**it was 12 at night….**she was sitting under the tree for 1 hour…..praying to God…

but suddenly she saw a car….she ran…..

t.g:plsssssssss ruko na…help me plsssssssssss…

the car was stopped…

the man opened the window….

The man(t.m):jee….kya problem hai….

t.g:ma..main Bangalore se ayi hu…..par jis taxi se main arahi thi wo muse dhoka deka aur yaha….(she sneezed)…yaha chodke chala gaya….main 1 ghante se yaha khari hu…..pls ….(she again sneezed)…pls meri madad kijiye…..

t.m:jee zarur….ap pls gari me baithiye…..

he opened the door of car…the girl sat…she was fully dipped in water….

T,g:thank u so much…..

She was trembling due to cold….

t.m:no its ok….par aap to puri tarah se bhig gaye hai….ye,,,,ye mera coat lijiye…

he gave her the coat…

t.g:no..no no..pls im alright….she again sneezed…

t.m:dekhiye apko thand lagegi….pls pehen lijiye….plsss…

then she wore that coat….

t.g:aj sachme apne meri bohot madad kiya…..realy thnx…..can u pls put on the light?wo muse apni rumal nikalna hai…

the man put on the light….

She took out the handkerchief…in this light she saw his face & got shocked!

T,g:Abhijeet?tum!

Abhi:kya?ap jante hai muse?

t.g:are main Tarika…hum 15 saal pehle collage me ek sath padte the…..

Abhi:acha?college me?

Tarika:haan…ab yaad aya?

Abhi:nehi…..nehi yaad nhi aya…..

Tarika:kya?are yaar hum to best friends the….15 saal pehle hamari college khatam hone ke baad main Bangalore chali gayi…phir hum to 2 saal tak baat bhi krte the…..phir achanak hi hamari contact bandh ho gayi…..

Abhi:jee wo aj se 13 saal pehle mera yaadsht chala gaya….muse mere past ke bare me kuch yaad nehi hai…..

Tarka(teary eyes):ku..kuch yaad nehi hai!lekin ye sab hua kaise?

Abhi:jee main ek CID officer hu…Senior ,CID,Mumbai…aur 13 saal pehle sayad koi misson ke waqt hi mera memory loss hua tha…

Tarika:ye to boht bura hua…lekin muse tumhare past ke bare me sab kuch pata hai…..

Abhi: sach?(he was amazed)….

Tarika:haan aur ab tumhe tumhara khoya hua haar ek pal lautayunga…I promise…

Abhi:par ap yaha kyu aye hai?

Tarika:main ek forensic doctor hu…CID me….

Abhi:kya?matlab aap bhi..

Tarika:jee main bhi CID ke under kaam krti hu..darasal main Bangalore CID me posted thi..lekin waha kuch problems ho rahi thi..to maine transfer le li yahan Mumbai me…..

Abhi:yahan apki ghar hai kya?

Tarika:no…jab tak CID se naye ghar na mil jate main apni friend Rihana ke ghar pe rahungi….

Abhi:acha apki I mean hamara college kahan ta?

Tarika:Yaha pe hi…aur tab to hum hostel me the…..

Abhi:kahan hai apki dost ki ghar?

Tarika:Malad me…..waise apko pata hai apna hamare college ka Rockstar the…..

Abhi:kya?rockstar?

Tarika:haan sari larkiya marte the ap pe….

Abhi(laughed):kya?

Tarika:haan…..aur nehi to kya?kya tum ek baar phirse meri dost banenge?

Abhi:haan aur waise bhi ab to hum ek sath hi kaam krenge….chaliye ye rahi Malad…..kahan hai apki dost…..

Tarika:are wo rahi…..thnx…aj apne meri boht madad ki…..

Abhi:its ok….kal milta hu apse…..

Tarika:ok boss….bye…..

She went on….

Abhi was driving his car…..

Tarika:are uska coat?aahhh!bhul gai…chodo kal de dungi….

Abhi:ajeeb larki hai…..par achi bhi….

**O re piyaaaa….o re piyaa….**

**O re piyaaaa.. hi o re piyaaa….**

**Urne laga kyu man babra kyu…**

**Ayaa kahan se ye honsla re…..**

**O re piyaaa….hi..o re piya…**

**A/N:THIS IS THE END GUYS…I KNOW THIS IS REALY BAD…..I KNOW….BUT PLEASE I CANT WRITE MORE…..TRUST ME…PLSSSSS AGAR AP LOGO KO YE ACHA NA LAGA TO BATA DENA….MAIN YE DELETE KR DUNGI…..NAYI TARAH SE BHI LIKH DUNGI PAR USME BOHOT TIME LAGEGA…..ISS WAQT MERE DIL ME SIRF DARD HAI…SIRF DARD….**

**I HOPE U UNDERSTAND….**

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO YOU ALL REVIEWERS…..**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW HERE TOO….**

**I WILL ALSO UPDATE RAJVI FIC…USME BHI BOHOT SE REQUESTS HAI….LEKIN GUYS PLS MUSE THORA TIME DO…I PROMISE MAIN APKO ZYADA INTAZAR NHI KARWAYUNGI…BUT PLS GIVE ME A LITTLE TIME…..THANKS FOR READING & CONSIDERING…..BYE….GOD BLESS YOU ALL..TAKE CARE….SRIJA**


End file.
